Begin! Dream Idol Cup!
Begin! Dream Idol Cup! is the 164th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream and the 2nd episode of season 5. It first aired on April 12th 2016. Plot The stage is set for the Dream Idol Cup's first round! As old friends appear for the solo competition, a mysterious girl from Bournemouth appears with a mission. Find OpalMichi and expose her of her plot to sabotage the Dream Idol Cup... Summary On a bright morning, PriPara TV and Dream TV are still a buzz about Hibiki and OpalMichi's performance from the other day, despite the news, Hope is determined to win the cup at all costs. Meanwhile Michelle has the same ambitions but to cheat at all costs. The next day, Hope wakes up late and starts dashing to school, she nearly breaks her leg in the process and lands straght on to Jean. Hope mentions that she woke up late because she was stressed out about the cup and her alarm clock was off, when the P.A. System comes on with the announcement that classes were canceled for the day because of the 9th grade science fair. Hope takes this chance to get to the venue for the Dream Idol Cup with Jean to get a head start. But Jean stops her and insists on having her stay until it was at least time for the cup. Later, in the Dream World, Hope and Jean arrive just in time for the cup, to find Yuki, Berry, Louise and Iris waiting for them. As they walk backstage to the venue, Hope gets the presence that they are being watched. At the start of the cup, Hope is called on standby to perform, armed with her lucky summer coord, the "Resort Cancer Coord", she steps on the "Resort Summer Runway Stage" and sings "The Boys of Summer". Hope scores a high score, a 113556 and ranks at the top of the rankings for the solo competition. Backstage, Hope loans Jean the "Little Bo Peep Coord", as she takes the stage to "Runaway". Jean ranks 100 points higher than Hope, and it's only because of "seniority". As they talk, a girl appears, Hope chases after her, but bumps in to Yuki as she stresses for her performance. She gives Yuki an Angely Sugar coord, the "Milky Wendy Coord", despite not ranking much, Yuki performs "Starry Eyed" and ranks a 228346. Louise is ready to perform, when she is pushed over by Michelle, who tells her that "not even a French girl is fit to win" and goes on, she wears an Aurora Fantasy coord, and steals Louise's song entry, "Secret of my Heart" and claims it as hers. Louise becomes upset and confused and goes backstage to Hope and Jean's dressing room and tells them about what happened. Meanwhile, a girl approaches Michelle with Aikatsu cards, primarily pop typed cards, confronting her that she will win back everything in the solo round. She places her Aikatsu cards on the changing room, and makes her way to the World Fashion Designer Stage and performs "Breakout". She ranks a higher score and wins the solo tournament. Hope confronts her and asks her questions in her dressing room, the girl reveals herself as Nova Bassett, a young idol from Bournemouth living on a farm in Bournemouth's countryside. She reveals that she became an idol through BluJean when she started high school and trained under OpalMichi during summer vacations until one year she stopped due to "reasons" back in America, and when she heard that Michelle had the intention to sabotage the cup, she had to go as a last minute entry and stop her. Hope tells her she knew about Michelle's intentions and is also determined to win the cup and stop her from going through her evil plans. Hope now adds to help her new friend Nova under her list of intentions of winning the Dream Idol Cup. . Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes